User blog:Gogogadget831/Every Episode of Total Drama Reviewed: Episode 80 - Hawaiian Punch
Let's wrap up Total Drama World Tour with: Episode 80: Hawaiian Punch Premise: Alejandro and Cody face off in a tie breaker challenge and the one who is victorious faces off against Heather in the most dangerous finale yet. Fun Fact: Alejandro has a brother named Jose who calls him Al! Location: Hawaii, USA Challenge: Tiebreaker challenge is the traditional Hawaiian fire dance of death; Final challenge was to make a dummy of your opponent out of pineapples and driftwood and race up the volcano to throw it in there Song: Versus (Heather, Alejandro, Harold, Courtney) Winner(s): Heather, for outsmarting Alejandro and throwing her Alejandro dummy successfully; Alejandro, because of Heather throwing in his Heather dummy instead of her Alejandro dummy My Favorite Part: Leshawna flipping the birdie at Heather. I had to watch this episode multiple times to think of a rating for this. This episode is definitely the one I had the most difficulty reviewing. It's also very controversial since people either love this finale for being epic or despise it for failing to tie up loose ends in the plotlines and for apparently killing off most of the contestants. Well, let's look at this episode one aspect at a time as I try to think of a rating for it. This episode started off pretty strong. It was hilarious seeing Heather getting pelted by golfballs and seeing her tied up during the tiebreaker challenge. It was hilarious when she said that her team sucked and then said that they rocked to make up for what she said and then Leshawna was like, "You think we're fools?! You and Alejandro are done!" And I got a hearty laugh when Leshawna flipped the birdie at her when Heather asked for her respect. I felt really sorry for Cody. He literally got squished by Alejandro like a bug and until Sierra saved him by hilariously beating up the shark, he would've been in that shark's stomach forever. That scene felt a bit mean-spirited and kind of uncomfortable to watch. Anyways, now we've got our final 2: Heather vs Alejandro vs The Volcano! And what a twist, the peanut gallery's not going to be voting for them! Rather, they'll be facing off in a lethal challenge to dump dummies of each other in the volcano. Plus, they'll be getting two helpers! I love how Leshawna threatens them to pick her. Then, we get even more introduction about the challenge. Looks like Courtney and Lindsay are with Alejandro and Cody and Harold are with Heather. Now, we have our finale song! And the song is....alright. I don't know. People either like the song or aren't really that crazy about it. Personally, I'm not that crazy about it. I don't find it very catchy or epic. It's just okay. Then, Heather and Alejandro head up to the volcano with their dummies. Alejandro gets a wheel barrow and Heather gets nothing. Even Cody's stroller didn't help :P. Chris kind of gets on my nerves in this part. It seems like he has no sympathy for them whatsoever and keeps laughing at them and taunting them when they're in pain. He wouldn't even care if any of the contestants fell into the volcano I'll bet. After all, he didn't care about Cody when he got eaten by a shark. Then, we get to a part when the contestants have to hop across the lava with booby traps rigged for them, which were to "make things more interesting"! Yeah, Chris, we get it. You want the contestants to suffer THAT much! Okay okay, I'm overthinking this. But it really does seem that as the series goes on, Chris becomes more and more sadistic. But I digress. Okay, back to the episode. Alright, so we have Lindsay running into the forest for a sale of mascara (according to Cody), which got a chuckle out of me. Then, Courtney kicks poor Harold in the groin and wrestles Cody. Then, Heather and Alejandro bicker and Heather says, "No way Jose!" and it's revealed that Jose bullies Alejandro and calls him Al! Then, we have a sequence when Cody keeps calling Al "Al". That scene made me chuckle a bit. Then we have a pretty funny moment when Cody lets loose a booby trap and hilariously cages Heather instead. Then, we have the contestants sweating their pants off on top of the volcano with Chris holding the case. Alejandro arrives and frenches his dummy. Weird....Then Heather arrives and fake-cries to Alejandro about losing to him. Alejandro calls her gorgeous and forces her to admit that she likes him. She then continuously rejects the fact that she likes Alejandro, but she accidentally blurts out the word "love" which causes everyone to freak out and Noah to just shrug comedically. Alejandro then says that she has "stolen his heart" and frenches her, which is kinda gross but still romantic. Then, Heather KNEES him in the groin, pushes him down the volcano on an ice cube, and *the ending* occurs. Personally, I prefer Heather's ending. She's been through a lot of dirt this season and she definitely deserves it over Alejandro and he definitely got the karma that was coming for him. There's no way they can possibly over-do it.... THEN, we get some natives appearing and telling them that throwing pineapples in the volcano would lead to a huge eruption. You would THINK that Chris would do his research before making the contestants do challenges like that. And then we get feral Zeke's appearance. He gets the case, but then he and the case fall into the lava and Chris has no sympathy for him whatsoever and just says, "Did not see that coming!" Then, we have all the contestants running away from the eruption and running over poor Alejandro, who then gets even MORE dirt dished on him by being covered in lava (and later confined into a robot suit). The contestants then swim away from the eruption and never acknowledged by Chris after that. Their status remained unknown until the first episode of Revenge of the Island, ending the episode on a cliffhanger -___-. Chris doesn't even care about the safety of the contestants. He just signs off and says, "See you next season! And with an all-new cast! Because this cast is probably going to melt!" Then, we get Alejandro confined in a robot suit in a scene that feels like a rehash of the end of Revenge of the Sith (though the way Alejandro says "Noooo" was hilarious). Okay, so what do I think about this episode? Well, as I said earlier, this is a very controversial finale that is either loved or hated. What's my take? Well, I'm sure I'm going to get some flak for this, but honestly, I was very disappointed. I remember really hating this episode every time I watched it. It's not as bad as another finale coming later on, but this is still not a good one for me. I don't know why, but everytime I watch this episode, it leaves a bad taste in my mouth. I do acknowledge some of the positives, like Leshawna taunting Heather and Alejandro, Cody calling Al "Al", Heather winning (in her ending), and some of the others that I mentioned above. There was also a pretty funny scene when she was in the middle of the ocean and she was like, "Wait! Do I get my money or what?" And then she is chased by a giant meteor. But as a whole, I was disappointed with this episode. There weren't really any truly epic moments that really stood out for me and I really could not stand the abrupt way they just ended the episode with the status of most of the contestants unknown and whether or not they even survived. I knew they would survive in the end. But even still, it was uncomfortable to watch, especially after all that everyone has been through. There were several scenes of this episode that felt kind of mean-spirited. The first scene was Cody losing to Alejandro. His elimination felt a bit too brutal, especially when he got eaten by a shark. Yes, I know Sierra saves him in a pretty comedic way, but even then, it feels a bit too dark and extreme in terms of pain. Another scene that really disturbed me was the extra karma that Alejandro got. His punishment of being run over by everyone and burnt by the lava was way too severe and I felt really bad for him when he was screaming in a horrified manner and he looked horrible before being confined in the robot suit. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. I mean, come on; he got just the right amount of karma by being kicked in the groin and off the volcano. They didn't need to overdo it. I also found the feral Zeke scene to be very disturbing. As I've already stated, Zeke looks horrible in his feral form and he's basically a monster. Before, I knew him as the weird but harmless home-schooled guy. He didn't need to get derailed like this. It's so mean and uncomfortable to watch. Not to mention the horrific way he fell into the lava and got spewed out. It just felt like a slap in the face to his character and his fans. Along with the status of the characters being unknown, there were so many loose ends to the plotlines that weren't tied up. How does the love triangle get resolved? Does Courtney ever get back at Duncan for cheating on her? Do Heather and Alejandro ever hook up? Do Cody and Sierra hook up or remain friends? Does Leshawna kick Alejandro's butt? What happens with Owen and Izzy's relationship? Did DJ's curse end? Does Ezekiel undergo special treatment to be back to normal? Does Blaineley ever get out of her body cast? There were so many unanswered questions and the sad thing is that most of them aren't even mentioned again. That's a major pet peeve of mine. Along with all of these other problems, the episode doesn't have too many jokes nor that much recurring drama to support it. The challenge was alright but went by way too fast. The middle of the challenge was pretty dull and nothing exciting happened. The song was alright, but not that great. I'll admit that I really wanted to like this episode, but I really can't say that I enjoyed it. Like I said, I acknowledge the finale's positives, but unfortunately, there weren't enough to make me enjoy this episode. This goes in the bad pile for me. I give the writers credit for trying to make it epic, but overall, the episode felt dull, mean-spirited, and a very disappointing way to end the season. If you disagree with me, then hey, no problems here. Like I said, I had a really difficult time reviewing this episode but I honestly had to go with my gut. If you aren't happy with this review, then I'm sure we can all agree that Sundae Muddy Sundae was really really terrible :P. And that is every episode of Total Drama World Tour Reviewed! Stay tuned for my seasonal review coming up soon! Category:Blog posts